


Kiss Me Like You Want to Be Loved

by sleepyfaceandsnark (Sleepyfaceandsnark)



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Social Experiment, Strangers, the real vids are cute so check em out if you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 12:15:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5967091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepyfaceandsnark/pseuds/sleepyfaceandsnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Mickey are both separately asked to do a social experiment. <br/>The experiment: What's it like to kiss a stranger?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me Like You Want to Be Loved

**Author's Note:**

> PROMPT: that first kiss experiment done a while ago but with gallavich

“Excuse me, sir?”

The redhead turns around. “Hm?”

“Would you mind being part of an experiment?” 

The man gives an alarmed look. 

“A social experiment.” 

The man’s face softens. “Oh? Uh...what is it?” 

The woman explains. It’s an experiment to have strangers kiss. The redhead still doesn’t understand but he agrees. He has time to kill anyways. 

\---

“Excuse me, sir? Sir?” 

The raven haired man acts like he doesn’t hear but the other person is persistent. They run in front of him. 

“Sir?” 

“What the fuck?” 

“Sir would you like to be part of an experiment?”

“No thanks.” 

“It’s a soical experiment.” 

“Oh really? I thought you were turning me into a fuckin’ Avenger.” The man rolls his blue eyes. 

“Please? I need to bring in at least 5 people by noon and I haven’t brought in anyone.”

The man sighs. “What kind of social experiment?” The person explains as they lead him into a room, to his death he’s almost certain of it. 

\----

Ian enters the room and he’s directed to stand in the middle of it, cameras pointing towards him. He’s told to wait. 

A few minutes later the lady who recruited him comes in with a dark haired man. He looks down now embarrassed he agreed to this. 

The man is placed right in front of him and one of the camera man clears his throat. 

“Alright. Start whenever you like.” 

Ian looks to the camera man and nods. Then he looks at the man in front of him and both men get the same thought in their heads. 

_oh shit he’s hot._

The shorter man looks away first. 

“So...what the fuck are we supposed to do? Just...kiss?” He asks. 

The camera man nods. “Introduce yourselves first and then have at it.” 

They turn back to each other and the redhead starts. “I’m uhh Ian.”

The other nods. “Mickey.” 

“Nice to meet you.” 

Mickey scratches the back of his head and moves closer to Ian. “Yeah.” 

“I um...” Ian swallows feeling the awkwardness. “I like your tats.” 

Mickey looks at Ian and then his hands. “Uh thanks.” After a long pause Mickey looks back up at Ian. “So how do you want to do this we just...” 

“Kiss.” Ian completes. Both strangers slowly moving closer to each other. 

“Yeah...that.” There’s only about a foot between them now and Mickey resists the need to lick his lips. Doesn’t go to well as his tongue escapes his mouth to graze across his pink lips. 

This action bring Ian’s attention to Mickey’s lips and how worthy of kissing they seemed to be. 

“Do you want me to just...” Ian gestures still unsure what to do. 

“...go for it.” Mickey looks into Ian’s eyes, keeping them there strongly. 

Ian nods and takes a deep breath as he dives into Mickey’s lips, cupping his face to bring him closer. 

At first Mickey doesn’t seem to react to it but then Ian feels the stranger’s hands move to the back of his neck and crawling through his hair, gripping his head in his palm. Ian’s hand goes to Mickey’s back, pulling their hips closer to each other and their kiss deepens. Mickey opens his mouth more and lets his tongue slide into Ian’s. Ian takes it and sucks on Mickey’s lips, then lets his own tongue slide into Mickey’s mouth. A moan comes out from Mickey’s throat and that’s when the camera man clears his throat allowing them to stop.

Neither listen and they move their heads around getting different angle of the kiss. 

The camera man clears his throat again. “Okay that’s good. You guys got it.” They both stop, pull away from each other, and move back to their original spots. Both almost out of breath. 

“So how was it? Kissing a stranger?” Someone else asks. 

Ian chuckles and starts blushing. Mickey looks everywhere but the camera man and Ian. 

“Good.” Mickey clears his throat. “I mean it was fine it was ...good.” 

Ian grins and nods. Agreeing. 

“Really...good.”  Mickey looks up and gives Ian a smirk. “Really,” He takes a step towards Ian. “Really,” he takes another few steps. “Good.” He says back right in front of Ian, so close he could drown in Ian’s cologne. 

“Yeahh” Ian draws out, mouth wide from his grin. He grabs Mickey and pulls him in, kissing him again until the room clears out and they’re left alone. 


End file.
